Before Hogwarts
by Abbyforth
Summary: Based on the R-Series by Regulus. How Remus falls in love with a girl he knew in school and the things they deal with along the way!


Disclaimer: Maria Taylor is based on a character created by the author Regulus.

Before Hogwarts

By

Nymphy Lupin92

Chapter 1

April 2nd, 1982

Remus Lupin sighed; he was the only one left now. Lily and James had died fighting Voldemort, protecting their son, Sirius was a traitor and Sirius had killed Peter. He had nothing left to speak of. His parents had long since died so he was alone in the world now.

Remus wished things were different. He could be living with someone who cared about him. A vision of him laughing with James and Sirius popped into his thoughts. Or, he reasoned, he would be sitting with them trying to educate Harry on being a marauder.

Thinking of Harry instilled more depressing thoughts. Where had Albus placed him? Or rather why had Albus told no one where it was? Remus looked up, realizing where he was.

A park was before him; with a small play area for children nearby. What caught his eye was the bench near the play area. A woman about his own age was sitting on the bench, a book loosely held in her hands. She had a far away look in her eyes, as if he wasn't the only one with many thoughts on his mind. Remus couldn't see her face because her long black hair was covering it.

He was about to dismiss her presence and walk away, when the wind blew her scent towards him. Being a werewolf, he immediately picked up on the fact the scent was strange. But somehow familiar at the same time. He'd only smelled it once but he knew immediately who was right in front of him.

Now Remus' mind had something new to ponder. Why was she here? Was it just fate playing with him? After all, she had said so long ago that they would someday meet again. What should he do? Should he just run and hide. No you're a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Act like one! "Maria?" he said hesitantly.

"I was wondering when you'd say something." Remus blanched.

"I, I just wasn't expecting to see you here." he said nervously.

"Why not?" she asked, a slight note of indignance creeping into her voice.

"Well, you'd left England after school and I just thought you'd never come back." he replied. Yes, that was the logical explanation.

"Well you thought wrong." She seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "Remus, we need to catch up. I don't have any clue what's been happening since I left as I don't read the Prophet anymore, and I'd really like it to be firsthand rather than through someone else. Someone I don't know as well as you." Remus was flattered at her suggestion. But was it a bad idea? Was he really ready for this?

Before he really knew what he was saying he replied, "Yes, that would be a good idea. I haven't had anyone to talk with for a while now." She nodded in understanding. "There's a good Muggle coffee shop near here. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, that would be fine. I could really use some good coffee." she said suppressing a yawn.

"Would you like me to go with you since I know where it is?"

"Yes that would be lovely." Maria rose from the bench and walked towards him. He offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted.

"Side-along Aparate alright with you?" Remus asked not wanting to offend her by implying that she couldn't get there herself.

"Yes please, since I don't know where it is. It would be the logical thing to do." She responded, smiling at him. The smile stopped his heart. What was he doing? He shouldn't feel like this. Or should he? Was this his destiny, or was this just going to be a one-time thing?

As hard as it was to admit it, he desperately hoped it wasn't. Remus had an internal battle with himself as he turned on the spot and Apparated away.

Author's Note: Welcome to Before Hogwarts, my new story! I know I haven't updated my other stories, but this one demanded to be written! I believe this has been done before, but I'm adding a couple twists here and there. I hope y'all enjoy! (I'm not from the South, I just like using that instead of the regular A/Ns I usually see!)

Reviews are love! They keep me going! (If you reply, you get a biscuit!)


End file.
